


New Beginnings

by itsnotkimmy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, sebaciel - Fandom
Genre: Adult Ciel - Freeform, Black Butler - Freeform, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian's family - Freeform, vampire ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotkimmy/pseuds/itsnotkimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seventeen year old Ciel finds out about his butlers family history, and his family finds out a secret about Ciel. How will these secrets determine Ceil's fate?  Along the way of these mysteries, Ciel finds himself falling for his butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired by @kawaiimilkshakedreams wonderful posts on tumblr and with their permission, I am writing a fanfic about them. Here is the first chapter. (don’t be afraid to give me feed back!) This dose contain Sebaciel in the future, but I’m making ciel older. Enjoy!

Ciel took a trip to the undertaker, without his butler, he might add. The queen had sent him to hunt after a certain smell, he needed the undertakers help. The poor young man didn’t want to go but it was necessary. There were corpses piling up in England, Scotland yard was no help. They were just lifeless. It broke her majesties heart, so as any other case, she sent her puppy to fetch. Sebastian was busy with the other servants in town, he was helping Mey-Rin get new glasses and Finnian search for a new straw hat since his old one was already falling apart. Baldroy wanted more cigars and Tanaka just came for a ride. Snake was the new addition to his servants, so the young lord thought it would be good for the boy to come along. The blue eyed boy, well teenager, he had turned seventeen last week, grown taller too, went to get information from the wrenched old man. 

“Well hello earl..” The undertaker greeted him from behind the desk, loony as ever. “What has the dog come to seek... and price one is willing to pay...” The mad man laughed. “I don’t have time for your foolish games undertaker. I need information, Sebastian will come back later for your ‘payment’.” The undertaker hopped to the other side of his desk and sat on top, crossing his legs. “And here I thought it was my lucky day and measure you up for one of me coffins.” His long grey robe covered his body, he tilted his head almost as if to get a better view of the young lord. Ciel’s facial expression remind the same, calm and collected. “I need information on the victim’s body. The ‘soul eater’ they call him...” He began. “They all just seem to die, most of them were healthy at the time hey passed. What do you know?” The blasted old man always knew something.

The undertaker gave a spine-chilling laugh. “You might already know little earl. You know that this ‘soul eater’ is, but you need to confirm-” Ciel growled, “No its not Sebastian!” He raised his voice, gearing at the uncanny man in front of him. “No no no my child... there is still much you don’t know about your dear old butler...” The man swiftly hopped off the counter and stepped closer to the grown boy. “How much do you know about demons young one? Where do they come from? How are they made? Are they like humans? Do they have siblings?” He whispered. “What dose any of that have to do with the case?!” Ciel’s patience was wearing thin by this pint. Stupid reaper. “How about I tell you a story?” Ignoring the earl. 

“His parents met in the human world...” He began to explain, curing his lip with every word he said. “Those demons... the world is very big. But they were in the same place at the same time. The female was young, she had no experience with partners. But the male…” he smirked, “Well, he had already fathered two children with two other partners.” 

The silver haired man got up and leaned against the wall, never taking his eyes off the blue eyed boy. “But when you’re a demon, that really doesn’t matter, dose it? Both of them were the reincarnation of lust, on a night where perversion was mixed with darkness and permeated everything around, such a disgusting and beautiful act.” The man sighed and slid down the wall, his voice was low and soft, “After that he left, typical of a man don’tcha think little earl?” His laughter filled the room. “Leaving his seed inside her, time passed. The beast was growing inside another beast. In the end nobody could do anything. A Demon was born.”

Ciel’s eyes widened, looking at the undertaker. “Sebastian...” The man laughed once more. “Your butler...” The young lord growled once again. “Okay, Sebastian has half siblings. Why do I care? What dose this have to do with any-” His eyes widened, oh what a fool. “Its’s his brothers isn’t it? The one that have been killing people.” He murmured. “Good little puppy, you snuff out the demons.” The unsettling laughter began. “Why are they here?” There was so much he didn’t understand. Were they here for Sebastian? 

“Your guess is as good as mine earl.” The reaper was back behind his desk. “But why now? What has changed?” Ciel shook his head and turned around. “Thank you for the information, your payment will come tomorrow. Good day.” And with that the young man left the shop with this new information. This is starting to get interesting… A smile formed on his lips. Very interesting.


	2. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some pictures that go with this Fanfic, their on my tumblr and @kawaiimilkshakedreams on their tumblr.

“Sebastian! Sebastian! I want this hat with the different colored feathers! It looks like different birds...” Finny was having the time of his life in the hat shop, picking hats up and trying them all at once. Sebastian rubbed his temples. Yes, he was a demon, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have headaches. Well, yes it can. At least with this lot, any demon would have taken their soul already. “No Finny, this one will do.” Sebastian sighed and picked up a plane garden hat, much like Finny’s old one, and purchased it. If the savants were left on their own accord, the young master would surely lose all his money by lunch time. Speaking of the small brat, he had left a while ago. It was nearly three hours ago, but the young lord said to meet at their estate in the city and he could not disobey his masters order. Ciel was getting older, he wanted to prove that he could take care of himself without his demon. Sebastian smirked, Yes, he might be a little brat but his little brat was growing up to be a fine young man… A kitten that thought himself a lion. The demon shook his head.

“Alright everyone!” The man in black clapped his hands, and the servants quickly stood in a straight line. “Get in the carriage, we shall meet up with our master in the estate is that clear?” A chorus of ‘Yes sir’ rang from their mouths and swiftly climbed inside. In no time they had made it to the estate and settled in. Mey-Rin was cleaning, and so far she had not broken a single plate or even tripped! The new glasses were working perfectly on her. Snake had gotten a bag, to hide all of his reptilian friends when they headed out with the young master, and Baldroy had gotten some cigars and a questionable magazine at the book store. The book store. Sebastian had sensed someone following them ever since they left the mansion. He had thought it was some lost traveler following them but whenever he would turn around to check, no one was there. However, in the book store he had seen a tall man with dark brown hair, the man was reading the Punch newspaper, covering his face. When he rushed outside, the man was gone. The young lord had many enemies, but this man was different. He had sensed him, but the man was not human. That is for certain.  
Sebastian made his way into the kitchen to prepare lunch. As he moved back and forth, he was trying to remember the last time he had felt such a presence. The last time… he chuckled lowly. The last time he had felt something like that was with his mother. His mother, despite being half demon, half vampire, was quite a saint. A loud noise interrupted his thoughts and rushed outside to see the commotion. “SEBASTIAN IM SO SORRY I BROKE THE CARRIAGE I WAS JUST TRYING TO CLEAN-” Finny was crying and rubbing his eyes, rumbling on about how sorry he was and how he didn’t mean to break anything. The poor boy just really didn’t know his own strength. The demon rubbed pinched his nose. Surely any demon in their right minds would have ended their existence already. He would never admit it to anybody, especially to his young lord, but these humans had grown on him. “Finny, please go water the plants on the front side of the manor, I’ll take care of this.” Sebastian adjusted his gloves. Finny nodded, sniffing and whipping his eyes, he did as he was told. In a blink of an eyes Sebastian had fixed the carriage. “There this should-” Sebastian froze, eyes winding. His fists clenched and his bright blood red eyes pierced through the night. So they were here. As if the poor demon didn’t have enough to do before his master arrived. 

 

Ciel made his way back to the manor, it was a bit chilly than usual but nothing he couldn’t handle. London at night was truly a sight, men drinking, woman being wooed by rich snobby men. Children being told by their parents that it was too late for them to go out and play. Everything was so normal now, well as normal as it gets around him. A small smile slowly made its way on his lips. It had been such a long time since that day. Seven years. Seven years since he lost his parents. Seven years since Ciel Phantomhive died. The blue eyed young man rubbed his ring at the thought. He was now seventeen. Many people who had known his father always said how much the young lord resembled him. He had his father’s face and his mother’s eyes. Ciel laughed quietly to himself, no matter how much he grew or how older he got, Sebastian would always teas him, the young lord knew that he would never be as tall as his butler. Despite everything he had been through, Sebastian was always there. He knew he was only there for his soul but he had considered his butler a friend, hell, he considered him family! 

His smile quickly disappeared. No, that could never happen. His demon could never be his friend. They were from two different worlds, quite literally. He just wished that Sebastian would be there for him because he wanted to, not because of some contract. Alas, Ciel knew at a very young age that love was nothing more than an emotion that just got in the way of life. Love. He couldn’t feel love. He didn’t love anyone, especially his butler. The young master shook his head as if to shake away all thoughts of that wrenched emotion. He had finally made it to his house, he couldn’t wait to drink a hot cup of milk with some honey. The young master didn’t notice a dark haired young man with red demon eyes, following him. 

Ciel rushed inside his estate, Tanaka greeted him and took his coat. “Welcome back young master, I trust that your day was fine?” Ciel smiled softly at his old butler. “Yes, my day was fruitful, but I have told you a number of times that you don’t have to be so formal to me, grandfather.” Tanaka gave him a small wrinkled smile. “I shall always respect you my lord, till the day I pass.” Ciel smiled fondly at the old man. “Strict as ever old man...” He gave him a tight embrace.  
Ciel felt his stomach growl, the food was calling to his empty stomach. The amazing smell came from the dinning room, following his nose, Ciel was suddenly sitting down at the table. “Today young master, we have Bedfordshire Clangor.” His demon butler announced, coming out of, what it seemed, no where. Ciel nodded. “Thank you Sebastian.” And with that, he began to eat. With each bite, Ciel practically groaned. Sebastian’s cooking was just out of this world. “Manners sir...” The demon reminded him, hiding a smirk. “Shut up...” The blue eyed boy stuffed his face, he had not ate since breakfast and he would be dammed if he was not allowed to eat how he pleased in his own home. After a while of disapproving looks from Sebastian, Ciel was finally done. As the young master stood up, he walked past Sebastian. “Meet me in my study when you are finished.” He murmured and left the dinning room. Sebastian gave a small nod and hurried to clean up. 

“You need to speak to me my lord?” The demon stood in front of his master’s desk, wondering what exactly he needed now. “Tell me about your family.” The young lord suddenly said, giving his back to Sebastian, looking outside the window. Sebastian tilted his head slightly, confused. “Sir?” Why now? His master never asked him anything personal, not even who he had ‘worked’ for before they had met. “That’s an order Sebastian.” Ciel’s voice, deep and controlled. Sebastian didn’t really have a choice now, but a small smirk appeared on the demon’s lip. “Tell you? Very well then.” Two bodies then appeared next to Sebastian. Everything suddenly felt cooler. “I have two older brothers, Mauricio is the eldest of all three of us, then its Galo, and lastly me.” Ciel ignored the shiver that he felt down his spine. “What else can you tell me about them?” 

The man with the dark brown hair leaned against the wall. “You know young lord, you could just ask us instead of asking our little brother...” Ciel quickly turned around, facing Sebastian and two other men. They all that the same color eyes, deep blood red. “W-what? Who are you?!” Ciel bashed his fist into his desk. “Sebastian!” He ordered. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his master. “Well to be fair you were the one to ask about my family...” The black haired man sighed and slid down the wall. “Not this shit again…” The brown haired man stepped forward, his eyes changing color, from a deep red to a beautiful red brown. 

“Nice to meet you my lord, my name is Mauricio Alvah.” The demon gave the lord the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. “And this is my younger brother, Galo Thana.” He gestured to the mean with pitch black hair, chewing on something that resembled a small tooth pick. “Suck my nuts I want to go home.” He groaned. His behavior earned a kick from Sebastian. “Please don’t speak in that manor when my young lord is present Galo.” Sebastian smiled, but not a nice smile, more like a ‘If-you-ever-say-disrespectful-things-around-my-master-you-will-die-‘ type of smile. Ciel’s eye twitched. “Sebastian being surrounded by demons really freaks me out. Get them out of here now!” Sebastian nodded. “Mauricio, Galo..” He said, starting to grab Galo by the arm. Mauricio pouted at the young lord, “Aww... but why?” How is it possible that the demon looked like a kicked puppy? 

“Must be because of your ugly face.” The one named Galo said, getting up, and joining his older brother and shaking off his younger one. His eyes had changed as well, his eyes, a honey colored brownish yellow. It almost looked gold. “Listen kid,” Galo said in a harsh tone, “We’re just here to help you find out who keeps eating souls around here.” This captured Ciel’s attention. “Why would two demons want to catch another demon?” Sebastian stood next to his master, Ciel automatically relaxed and sat back down in his chair. “Demon? How do you know it’s a demon in the fist place?” Mauricio asked, crossing his arms.  
“I have my sources...” Ciel too, crossed his arms looking directly at both of them. The dark red brown eyed demon nodded. “Fair enough, we want to catch whoever is doing this because we want to talk to him…” The demon seemed to be hiding something, but he wasn’t like Sebastian, he couldn’t order him to tell Ciel the truth. Still, they were demons, wouldn’t they attack the towns people of they stayed? Galo ran his fingers through his dark hair, and almost as if he had read his mind he said, “We wont eat anyone’s soul if that’s why your concerned.” The demon almost sounded bored with their conversation. How the hell could he had known what he was thinking?! Sebastian’s face was emotionless, Ciel frowned. Well his butler was no help on trying to figure out what his next move was. “I don’t trust you.” Ciel stated. “As long as you’re in London, you are a threat to its people. I will have to ask you to leave immediately.” 

Mauricio bit his lip and looked at Sebastian and the at the young lord. With a small smirk he asked, “How about we form a contract?” Sebastian’s poker face broke at the words his brother spoke. “Mauricio!” He hissed and stood between his brothers and his master. “He’s mine!”, eyes glowing red with anger. They may be his brothers but Ciel was his and his alone. Galo laughed. “Relax little brother, we don’t want his soul.” Ciel touched his butler shoulder, “It’s okay Sebastian, let me handle this.” Sebastian looked into his deep blue eyes and nodded, he once again stood behind him. “What is it that you want?” Ciel stood a little taller, trying to establish dominance, but failing. “All we ask is for us to stay here until we figure out who is causing these deaths. We will not kill anyone as long as we are under your roof my lord.” Galo sighed, not liking the agreement but agreed with his older brother. Ciel scowled. “Your both demons, you don’t need any sleep or shelter. Why do you with to stay here?” Galo, for the first time since Ciel as laid eyes on him, smiled. “We simply want to spend time with our younger bother. Yes, we are demons, but we have some feeling of kinship.” Ciel looked at Sebastian. “If its okay with you Sebastian, then they may stay.” Sebastian exhaled noisily. “You may from a contract with them in exchange for them to stay, but what about the other servants? Won’t they ask questions on why they are here?” Ciel grinned. “Well, they would make good servants wont they?” Galo wrinkled his nose and Mauricio smiled. “It would be an honor for us to be your humble servants my lord.” The elder demon bowed. Galo rubbed his face. “I guess killing some time would be okay. But I’m warning you kid, I can’t cook.” Sebastian heaved a sigh. 

Mauricio, out of thin air, took out a thick paper and laid it on the master’s desk. “Since we are not going to take your soul, we do not have to mark you, you just need to sign here with your blood, and we have a deal.” Ciel chewed on his lip. “With my blood?” He looked at Sebastian for help. Sebastian swiftly picked Ciel’s fingers and signed his name. “There you go my lord.” Sebastian patched his finger and returned the contract to his brother. “You will take the rooms next to Sebastian. And I will trust him to teach you how to be proper servants.” Ciel sat down on his chair looking at the brothers. “Yes, my lord.” They said in unison. Sebastian looked at his two older brothers. This was going to be a disaster, only god could help him now. 

\--

Galo followed Sebastian to their new rooms. “Hey, this is a pretty big estate.” The gold eyed demon said looking around. Galo didn’t care much for materialistic things, nor did he like them. Being a demon really did take out the fun in life sometimes. “Say, where’s the kitchen?” Sebastian sighed. Demons typically didn’t eat; they just didn’t like human food. His older brother was the exception. Galo’s mother was a succubus, making him act different from other demons. Galo could eat and sleep, he didn’t have to. He could live his whole life without eating human food but he was always the weird one out of the three. “Breakfast will be served at dawn for the servants, please do try to wait till then Galo.” Mauricio chuckled. “He’s quite the eater, or have you forgotten, Bessy?” He smirked as Sebastian blushed. It had been quite a while since anyone had called him that. The last person who called him by his nickname was his mother.

“Its quite the coincidence that the young lord guessed your real name isn’t it?” Mauricio patted his shoulder. “Yes, I had not expected my master to name me after his dog, which ironically is my real name.” The demon shrugged. “But I don’t mind. Reminds me of home...” Sebastian smiled softly remembering the old times. Mauricio and Galo had tracked him down, and came to visit his home when Sebastian was thirteen years old. He was confused on why his brothers looked different then himself, but his mother explained everything to the young demon, and they all quickly got along. “How is Maria doing?” Mauricio asked as they entered a hall way. Sebastian frowned. “You know what happened to her. Don’t pretend that you don’t.” Sebastian’s mother, Maria was killed by a reaper when Sebastian had turned 15, leaving his older brothers to look after him and teach him the ways of a demon. Demons were not to feel love, or pain, or heartbreak. They were, after all, just monsters. So then why did the demon feel pain at the mention of his mother? Sebastian held the candle tighter. Mauricio sighed and stopped walking, he looked at Sebastian in the eyes. “She loved you Bessy, and we are not dead just yet either.” The elder demon brought him into a hug. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you…” When they parted, the younger demon looked around and growled. “That bastard!” Mauricio raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong Bessy?” Sebastian marched down stairs, his brother hot on his heels. “Galo’s gone, he’s probably in the kitchen!”

Galo didn’t care much for touchy feely conversations, so he had slithered away from his brothers and found the path to the kitchen. He sniffed the whole room out for food, scavenging for the jack pot. A smile creeped up on his lips. He had found the curry buns. Yes, Galo should not eat the curry buns, he had a strong suspicion that they were for tomorrows lunch. But the demon was hungry. “Fuck Sebastian, he can just make some more tomorrow.” Galo started to swallow them whole, washing them down with some milk he had just found. He should probably visit his little brother more often; he was an amazing cook. “Galo!” Mauricio frowned, his younger brother was huddled in the corner of the kitchen munching on the curry buns. Mauricio shook his head and picked him up from the floor. The demon was filled with bread crumbs, hell, he was still eating one. “Oh, hey. These curry buns are amazing Sebby, make some more yeah?” Sebastian geared at his older brother. This was going to be a long visit. 

Once the young demon had settled his brothers in, he made his was upstairs to his young master’s room. Lately the young lord’s nightmares have been coming back, and for some reason, every time Sebastian was near him Ciel calmed down. Tonight was no exception. The poor young man was tossing and turning, making small noises. Sebastian settled the candle down and slid beside his master, wrapping his long arms around him, resting his chin above his head. Ciel immediately stopped, and cuddled into his butler’s embrace, resting he head on the arch of Sebastian’s neck. The demon ran his fingers through the earl’s hair. His master had gone through hell, and back so many times. Ciel never liked to show emotion, as he thought it would show weakness, but earl needed it. He was human after all. Sebastian kissed his forehead softly. “Sleep well young one.” He whispered and slowly fell asleep with the human he cared about the most.


	3. Father Comes To Visit

Ciel snuggled up next to a cool body, nuzzling his butler’s neck, he groaned softly as he slowly woke up. Although the young lord would never admit it, he loved sleeping with Sebastian. It was the only time where there were no rules. They would never speak about it, these nights were a secret, even from themselves. It started one rainy night a few months ago, he had been having nightmare after nightmare and the poor boy couldn’t get some sleep. Sebastian, then came to his room one night as he was tossing and turning, and wrapped two strong arms around his small frame. After that night Ciel never had a nightmare. Ciel sighed softly against the demon’s neck. He knew one day they would have to discuss what they were doing. Ciel didn’t want to talk about it, he knew Sebastian was a demon, he knew that love was an emotion a demon could not feel. At least not with humans. 

A few minutes later Ciel felt a hand slowly going though his dark blue hair. “Your awake before me?” A deep voice spoke. The blue eyed lord his his face in Sebastian’s neck. “Just woke up a few minutes ago...” He practically purred it out as Sebastian was still running his fingers through his hair. The demon chuckled lowly as he watched his master, he resembled a small kitten, even if he was seventeen. His master never really grew much, Ciel was still just as thin, but he had grown so much taller. Ciel almost looked like a recantation of his father. Almost. Never the less he was beautiful in every way. Sebastian still didn’t know what he was going to do with the boy. Could he even have feelings for Ciel? Would Ciel even return these feelings? 

The Demon placed his chin on the top of Ciel’s head. “Time to get up...” The butler said, not really wanting to leave his masters side. As Sebastian got out of bed and started to dress, he heard a small whine coming from the bed. “I don’t want to get up.” He pouted, snuggling against the pillows and sheets. Sebastian loved when Ciel acted his own age, he had so much to carry as a young boy, he deserves to want to have an extra lay in every once in a while. “Sir, today you have the meeting with Lord Fredrick from Denmark and his Assistant, Professor Marcus.” The demon tied his tie, he turned to look over at his master, still laying in bed. Ciel wrinkled his nose. “Ah, that’s right, we’re expanding the company to Denmark…” Ciel left the comfort of his bed and sat up. In a moments notice Sebastian was already by his side, dressing him up. Ciel didn’t need Sebastian to dress him anymore, he could do that all on his own, but he did enjoy having his demon by his side.  
\--  
After Ciel was in his study, working on some papers for their visitors, Sebastian was introducing his brothers to the servants. “I need everyone’s attention!” The butler clapped his hands and their servants immediately stopped what they were doing at looked up at Sebastian. “What is it this time?” Baldroy sighed as he put him flamethrower down. Sebastian saw the flamethrower and groaned internally. If this man burned the mansion down one more time… “I have an announcement to make. As of today we are going to have more servants around here and-” “More servants?!” Mey-rin yelped. “Is the young master crossed with us? Are we going to be fired!?” The maid was about to go into hysterics. “Fired!! Oh now where would I go?! Sebastian I can’t get fired! Oh please! I promise I wont ruin the garden any more!” Finny begged, the poor boy looked like as if he were about to cry. “Everyone! No one is getting fired anytime soon!” Sebastian quickly said. “The reason why the young master hired these new savants is because they are my brothers and they needed work.” The demon lied smoothly. Yes, it was a small white lie. As if one cue Mauricio and Galo appeared by the stair way. Mey-Rin’s eyes widened at the sight of these beautiful men. “Everyone, id like to introduce to you my older brothers, Mauricio Thana,” The tall brown haired man smiled at everyone politely, “And my other brother Galo Alvah.” Galo looked at the servants looking at him, his gold eyes locked on the sweets behind the table. 

“Nice to meet you, says Emily.” Snake nodded once at them, one of his snakes slowly slithered to Galo. “Nice to too meet you too Emily. Would you mind introducing me to your friend?” As Galo and Snake spoke, it was obvious they had a connection. Finny was also warming up to Galo as, apparently, they all liked snakes. Mauricio smooth talked both Baldroy and Mey-rin. “Well hello there, I have herd many wonderful things about both of you from my brother, you must be the beautiful maid,” Mauricio winked at her, “And you must be the skilled chef! You must teach me your ways!” Although Mauricio had won many culinary awards in the past, he loved seeing humans cook. It was a science really. “Alright alright, we have all said our hello’s, its time to make our masters brea-” “But Sebastian! Why didn’t you tell us you had two older brothers!” Baldroy crossed his arms. “We don’t have time to be asking silly questions Baldroy. Mauricio will be your assistant alright? He will help you with the cooking. Galo, you will help Finny in the gardens and also Snake, if he ever dose need your help. Understand?” The demon looked at both his brothers. He knew the mansion would be okay in their hands, they were demons after all. “Yes!” His brothers both called out. “Alright then, get to work, we need to have the young masters breakfast ready in less than twenty minutes!”

As everyone quickly did what they were suppose to do, Sebastian made tea and took it to his master’s study. “My lord here is your morning tea.” As he fixed his tea, Ciel looked at Sebastian. “Tell me about your father.” Sebastian was taken back. His father? The butler smiled fondly remembering his him. “My father is quite exceptional. When my mother died he was the one who taught me everything there is to know about being a demon, well him and my brothers.” Ciel frowned at the mention of his mother’s death, he wouldn’t ask about her now, “No one really knows anything about my father. He was so kind, very warm hearted, but...,” Sebastian’s voice progressively got darker, “He could be a monster at levels that you can’t imagine.” Ciel left a chill run down his spine. He didn’t think he would ever want to meet his butler’s father… “Why do you ask my lord?” Sebastian asked as he handed over the tea. When ceil took it he shrugged. “Well, seeing your brothers got me thinking about your family.” He sipped his tea. 

When his master finished Sebastian made his way downstairs, to the kitchen to help with the preparations. Not that they were going to need him, his brother would make an amazing meal for tonight. As he was washing the dishes, he felt a hand on his shoulders. “Who would have ever thought that my little brother would have one day been a top of the line butler!” Mauricio chuckled. Sebastian offered him a gentle smile. “Ha-ha very funny, I still remember the day I met you and Galo.” It was a long time ago; his father had just come back to stay with his mother after his seven year absence. Sebastian quickly warmed up to his father, and soon after two older men came to visit. “Thank you for the advice father.” One of the men with the brown hair and red brown eyes said to his father. Little Sebastian wrinkled his nose at the man. Why did he say father to his father? The man noticed Sebastian and the young demon quickly hid under his father’s robe, hugging his leg. He heard a chuckle, the robe was lifted up a few inches. “Why are you hiding little one?” The other man with gold eyes said. “Don’t you want to play?” The man got Sebastian by the hand and lifted him up, the boy giggled and squealed as he was thrown in the air. “Sebastian, there are my sons, and your older brothers, Mauricio and Galo.” Galo caught him again and held him upside down, laughing. “So this is Sebastian! Aww, I always wanted a little brother! Thanks dad!” Galo held him by the hips, Sebastian’s head was down. “Gah! No! Let me go!! Father help me!” The poor boy yelped. Sebastian shook his head at the memory. “Galo never changed, he’s just as silly and reckless as ever.” His brother laughed softly, “Yes, yes he is. Oh! I was going to ask what would you like me to prepare for tonight?” 

A few hours passed, and the clock finally rang, marking the time. “Is everything ready?” Sebastian asked the servants. For the first time, in…well…, he would say ‘in a while’ but the mansion was never this clean, only when Sebastian had to put the servants in a time out and he did all the cleaning, in other words, it was clean. But since his brothers did help, everything went smoothly. “Yes sir, lunch has been made! And I didn’t burn anything, I might add.” Baldroy seemed a bit smug. The demon butler knew it was because of his brother. “Alright, Finny, the garden?” Finny gave Sebastian the biggest smile. “Everything is trimmed, and I didn’t kill any plants! Galo really knows a lot about gardening!” Galo was leaning against the wall chewing on a toothpick. Sebastian smiled. Everything was perfect. “Okay, we have thirty minutes left, so until then you may all take a break.” They were cheering and they all went to the kitchen for a snack. Knowing Galo, he would finish everything there was in the kitchen and call it a snack. 

Sebastian made his way up stairs to his master’s study. “My lord, I think its time for you to change into a more formal attire for your guests this evening.” Ciel looked up from the paper work and sighed. “I suppose your right.” They walked to Ciel’s room, he stripped his clothes and sat on the bed, waiting for Sebastian to dress him, again. Sebastian brought out his clothes and began to dress his young master. He slowly put on his white shirt, sliding his fingers against his pail, soft skin. Ciel shivered a bit. What the hell was his demon playing at? The butler buttoned his shirt, and then processed to put his pants on. When clipping his pants together, Sebastian’s hands got dangerously close to the young man’s crotch area. Ciel held on to the bedding, blushing bright red. So he wanted to play? Ciel always won at games. The blue eyed earl smirked and slowly rose his foot on Sebastian’s leg, almost touching his middle, but not quite. Sebastian froze. Just what did this boy think he was playing at, Sebastian slid his hand down the man’s legs stopping at the knee. Ciel’s breath hitched. The demon then slowly put his master’s socks on, always making skin contact, and then put his shoes on. They never really spoke about what happened in the night, but they had never done this during the day. When Sebastian made eye contact with his master, he stood up, never letting his eyes leave his beautiful blue eyes, he leaned forward, putting one hand on each side of Ciel, Ciel leaned into Sebastian. Now, their faces only a few inches away from each other. “Ciel…” Sebastian whispered. 

There was a knock on the door. “My lord? Your guests have arrived.” Finny said, his voice breaking the spell. Sebastian pulled away and cleared his throat. “My lord.” He opened the door for Ciel. Ciel was still blushing, his cheeks were a rosy pink. “R-Right.” He stood up and quickly went down to meet with his guests. What happened? Sebastian never pulled a stunt like that. The closest thing they have ever been in contact was only in bed, and Sebastian only held his waist. Could this mean his butler returned his feelings? Or was it a demon thing, wanting to ‘Mate’, as they called it. The earl shook his thoughts away, now wasn’t the time to be contemplating his feeling for a demon.

As he got to the living room, he was met with two men. The one with the dirty blonde hair and aquamarine eyes seemed a little bored. “You know Marcus, sometimes I think that you believe that I’m an idiot.” The dirty blonde haired man accused at the other. “I don’t believe that Fred, actually, I’m pretty sure about it.” The man with jet black hair replied. Marcus was his name. Marcus had pitch black hair and dark red brown eyes. This man... he reminded him of… “My lord!” The one named Fred greeted and walked over to him. “Nice to finally meet you!” The man smiled and shook his hand. Ciel returned the smile. “Yes, hello there. Fredrick correct? And your Assistant, Professor Marcus, I assume.” Ciel looked at the other man. “Although, excuse my impoliteness, you do seem rather young to be a professor.” The lord noted. Marcus laughed. “And you my lord, seem a bit young to be running a toy company, and also a food company as well.” Ciel smirked, this man was cleaver. “Touché,” Ciel gestured to the door, “We have lunch ready, unless you would rather discuss business first?” Fred shook his head. “No my lord, lunch sound alright, we have been travelling a lot recently. Food sounds lovely right about this time.” Marcus laughed. “Food always sounds lovely to you.” He teased. Ciel nodded. “Very well, my servant will guide you to the garden then.” 

It was at the moment that Sebastian entered. The whole room’s temperature dropped.  
“Sebastian,” Ciel could barely make out his butler’s expression. It was a mix of shock and surprise, “Please lead these gentlemen out to the garden would you?” Marcus had lost that joyful aurora. It seemed that Fred noticed as well. “Is there a problem?” Ciel asked the black haired man. Marcus shook his head. Sebastian led them out to the garden. Thought lunch Marcus seemed fine, he made jokes and playful conversation. It was only when Sebastian came to serve them that he seemed a bit more reserved. Did he know Sebastian? Maybe they met on another contract before? Everything seemed fine until Galo came out with the wine and Mauricio came with dessert. Every time a demon came to serve them Marcus immediately seemed distant. Did he know they were demons? If he did, then how?

After lunch was over, they went to his study to talk business. Sebastian stood behind him, as he always did, just in case an argument got heated up. “Alright then let’s talk. Ill go straight to the point, if we can make this happen in Denmark and you and Marcus work with us, I’ll give you each 25% of profits.” His business partners always agreed to that. Fred laughed, he rested his elbow on the desk and put his head on his hand. “Ha-ha! Oh Earl!” Fred’s cheerfulness suddenly disappeared, “Do you think I’m a beggar?” His green eyes darkened. Tch! Goddamit! This isn’t going to be easy. “Alright then, 30%.” Marcus leach forward. “Do you really want to us to work for you or not?” He smirked. Ciel chewed on his lip. “35%, that’s my final offer.” Both Marcus and Fred looked at each other and nodded. “Very well then, 35% will have to do.” Ciel let out a breath he had been holding, these guys weren’t cheap. “Good, good.” Ciel smiled, “So business strategy, I propose that we-” Marcus cut in. “Excuse me my lord, but I do have a question.” Fred frowned and looked over at his assistant. What was he doing?! “Oh? Go ahead, ask your question.” Ciel leaned back in his chair. “How long have you been in a contract with my son? Or should I say sons? Since all three of them are here…” Ciel’s eyes widened and looked up at Sebastian. “Wait, what?” Fred looked just as shocked as Ciel. “Sons? You have sons?! Wow Marcus, after two years there is still a lot of things I don’t know about you.” Marcus chuckled and looked up at his youngest son. “Well, Sebastian, its has been a while,” The Demons smiled at the butler, “ I understand why you’re here, but why are your brothers here as well?” The professor asked, confused. 

Sebastian looked at Ciel, the young lord nodded, giving his demon permission to speak. “There has been many disappearances lately, more specifically, soul disappearances. Mauricio and Galo were investigating; they have a feeling they know who’s doing this but their not sure.” Sebastian addressed his father in the most respectable manner, surprising Ciel. That damn demon never spoke to the earl with that amount of respect. Marcus frowned as he heard his son, “Someone’s been eating souls? Maybe there’s another demon in town?” Ciel shook his head, “No, Sebastian would have caught their sent by now or even sensed them. All we know is that, its not a demon, nor a reaper.” Fred looked at Ciel, confused. “And why would you be investigating this? Its not your problem.” This time, Sebastian stepped forward. “My master works as the queens guard dog, he eliminates any threat that the queen senses. Not matter what the cost.” He said the last part in a dark tone, making Fredrick shiver. At that moment the door busted open, Galo fell face first into the ground and Mauricio looked like a little boy who just got caught doing something he wasn’t suppose to. “I- uh- we- uh-” The Brown haired demon mumbled. Galo got up, chewing on a sandwich, Ciel might add. With a sigh the young master gestured them inside. “He’s your father too, might as well just join the conversation.” Galo and Mauricio happily complied and stepped inside the room. “Father.” Mauricio bowed a little, Galo, on the other hand, just looked at him and waved. “Hi dad, you look fine.” He uttered as he kept munching on the sandwich. Sebastian felt like he was going to get a headache just watching Galo breath. Marcus laughed, he loved seeing his sons again. It reminded him of how different they all were, especially Galo. “Mauricio, Galo, Nice to see you both again, I trust that you are well?” The eldest nodded, “Yes father, Galo and I have been traveling realms, we keep switching from here to the other world.” Other world? Ciel must have looked very confused because Sebastian leaned down and whispered in his ear, “The other realm is where demons live.” He explained. This made much more sense. 

Ciel let Sebastian and his brothers catch up with their father in the main room, while Fred and himself got a snack. “So, you have a demon too?” The blonde asked as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth. Ciel nodded, eating his chocolate cake. “Yupp, for even years now, how long have you had yours? And where do you have your mark?” Ciel was oddly acting like his own age again, Fredrick liked Ciel better like that, he felt more comfortable. Fred gobbled up another cookie. “For about seven years, and I have it on my eye.” Ciel lifted his eyepatch and showed him. Fred looked amazed. “Wow, I Have mine on my back. And seven years huh? Seven years ago is when everything went to hell.” The man shook his head, remembering how it was before. “What happened to you? If you don’t mind me asking.” Ciel questioned, curiously. Normally he didn’t like to snoop around, but what the hell? They were both tied to their demons, so how different could it be? Fredrick was looking down at his finger, playing with that seemed to be wedding ring. “Um, well… I used to have a wife, Maddy, she was beautiful,” He looked into the distance, picturing his dead lover, “She had the purest heart, she was kind to everyone, just like my daughter.” A single tear fell from his eye. “I had to go to a business meeting in town so I left the estate,” He shook his head, “When I returned, everything was in flames. I couldn’t stop it. Everything was crumbling down, the ceiling, the walls. Everything. My wife’s body was badly burnt; I couldn’t even recognize her. My daughters body was no where to be found. Because of that, I had a small amount of hope that maybe, just maybe, she had escaped. I sent out search parties, I even offered up a prize, but no one could find her. Then I got the news that they found her body in a cage, full of other dead children as well. I had lost everything.” Fredrick’s hands turned into fists, tears violently running down his cheeks, “I tried to move on, to forget. I really did. But I just couldn’t deal with the pain. Two years ago I decided that I couldn’t do this anymore, so I jumped off a building. But, before I landed, Marcus rescued me. I wasn’t sure why, he told me he was a demon, and that he could help me get revenge on whoever did this to my family, and in return he would have my soul. I agreed. And here we are now.” His dead blue eyes stared at the wall. Ciel placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I know how you feel.” Ciel whispered. “My mansion was also burnt down to a crisp, as a result, I lost my family.” He murmured. The young man learned a long time ago that crying never did any good. What was the point of getting emotional, it wouldn’t fix anything. “I do hope one day you get your revenge, and I do hope they suffer.” Ciel’s voice was flat, the chocolate cake, abandoned. Fredrick looked back at the earl and held his hand. “One day we both will. We will avenge our families.”

Meanwhile, in the main room, Marcus and his sons were in a heated discussion. “What do you mean you don’t know who’s been eating all these souls?!” Marcus exclaimed. “We’re demons, we can track down anything, but not the soul eater?” Sebastian spoke first. “Father, this- this thing has no scent! Its almost as if the souls just disappear, even the reapers are confused!” Both Mauricio and Galo nod. “We have also been to the places where the dead bodies were, no sent, nothing to go on, not even a hair!” The eldest son stated. Galo looked up at the ceiling, pondering about this whole mess. “Mauricio and I thought we knew who it was, but, in the end, it wasn’t him.” Sebastian ruffled his own hair, “We could be dealing with something more threatening than demons, we should be careful and protect our masters at all costs.” His father rose an eyebrow. At all costs? 

At that time, Ciel and Fredrick entered the room. “Hope we’re not interrupting anything.” The earl spoke. “It is getting rather late, and to be honest, I don’t know how I feel about having four demons under my roof.” He murmured, looking a bit annoyed. “Don’t worry, I bet Sebby over here will take good care of you at night!” Galo imparted, making Ciel blue and earned a kick from Sebastian. His father noted this, but said nothing. Fredrick looked at both Ciel and Sebastian with a confused expression. “Anyways,” Ciel cleared his throat, “Lord Fredrick and I are hungry, go make us food, Galo.” Ciel was quite pleased with himself when the gold eyed demon whined. “Me?!” Galo could not be trusted with food around him, never the less with him actually making food. “Make it be ready for us in less than twenty minutes please.” Ciel sat down, Fred chuckled and sat across the lord. “But you just ate! You’ll get a stomach ache if you eat more!” Galo reasoned. “Please, your one to talk, you practically ate the entire kitchen last night!” Galo wrinkled his nose, and like a kicked puppy, walked down to the kitchen. A few minutes later, their food came. It was good, the chicken was seasoned and had quite a flavor in it. Dessert was amazing as well! As Fred ate, he felt his demon’s sons stare at him from a distance. ‘Hmm, it’s the first time we’ve met a human who made a contract with father.’ Their eyes never leaving Fred’s. “Why are you guys starring at me?” The man was slightly creeped out. “Maybe you guys are jealous that I take away all the attention from your daddy?” Ciel nearly choked at his statement, laughing at his words. All three demon’s eyes turned a bright red, Galo charged towered him and grabbed him by the collar. Fred yelped and tried to wiggle away from the demon in front of him. “Should I break this human?” He growled. “Galo!” Both Marcus and Ciel shouted. “I order you to put him down!” Marcus nearly yelled, Galo couldn’t disobey his father and forcefully put him down. “I-It was just a joke..” Fred hid behind a pillow. “Please do try to control yourself Galo.” Ciel murmured as he sipped his tea.

After all the commotion died down, they all went to their rooms, except Sebastian. The butler followed his master to his room, there he carefully stripped him of his cloths and bathed him. Thanks to Mey-rin, a warm bath was prepared. None of them said anything, everything they did was natural. Sebastian clothed Ciel with his nightwear, after he was tucked in bed Sebastian quickly changed into his nightwear, not that he had much use for it, but Ciel demanded for it. He slithered into the bed with the small young man, and fell asleep with Ciel wrapped around his arms. 

\--  
“I don’t want to do this anymore.” The young man said, his deep blue eyes looking at the woman in front of her. “They were innocent people!” He whimpered, his hands were around his stomach, bits of blood were coming out. The woman sighed, her pitch black hair fell down to her hips. She had the same wound. “I know, but we had no other choice, a few more humans and then we can return to our normal diets okay? We just need to recover.” The young man sighed. “I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to run into him. The woman slowly leaned down and kissed his cheek. “We wont Ci-” The blue eyed boy let out an inhuman growl, stopping her before she said the name. “I told you to not call me by that anymore.” The woman frowned. “Sorry. Abel.”


	4. Chapter 4

Pain. So much pain. The darkness, so thick, it almost drowned him. Hands kept touching him, it burned. No. With each touch, he felt his skin blaze, as if he had been set on fire. “CIEL…! CIEL...!” The boy called out with what he thought was he last breath. Dark figures with masks surrounded the boy, a man with a knife suddenly stabbed a small child. “Leave Ciel alone! Ciel’s in pain! Leave Ciel alone! Please!” The blue eyed boy yelled with agony. The dark figures simply laughed, the darkness was winning. Back then, I still had you… 

The young master sat up, he was drenched with sweat, his shirt stuck to his flesh. His breathing was abnormally fast, his skin was wet and hot, like he had just walked through fire. His ashy blue hair was stuck to his head as well, they young man looked like he had just bathed with his clothes on. “My lord?” Sebastian asked, as he too sat up. Sebastian was sleeping next to him when he first heard Ciel whimpering and shaking. He was having a nightmare. The butler slowly placed a hand on his shoulder, “Are you al-” His hand was slapped away, Ciel jumped out of the bed, taking covers with him. The poor young man was shivering, despite him sweating, as he looked up at Sebastian. “G-Get away from me! Don’t touch me!” Ciel wrapped the sheets around his small frame to shield him from the danger. The demon sighed, Ciel hadn’t had a nightmare since Sebastian spent the nights next to him. What could have caused this? “My lord,” The butler began, “Its me, Sebastian. I would never hurt you, I promise. We are bounded by our contract, remember? I cannot lie.” In one swift movement Sebastian was kneeling besides his master. Ciel calmed down after hearing his voice. “Sebastian?” He whispered, sounding like a lost child. 

Sebastian slowly took the sheets off his small body, even though he was seventeen he was very thin. “Yes my lord, its me, I would never hurt you...” The demon cooed, he slowly took him into his arms. Ciel was tense at first but Sebastian then started to play with his hair, which made the young lord relax. After a while in that position, the butler stopped. “My lord, would you like me to fetch you a cold bath?” Ciel was still sweating, and it seemed that his temperature wasn’t going down. Sebastian was worried. “Okay” Ciel whispered closing his eyes but not falling asleep. Sebastian gently placed him on the bed and then, almost like magic, he left and returned to the room in a blink of an eye. He carried a large tube with cool water. The butler started to slowly take his masters clothes off, he didn’t want to make any sudden movements, he was afraid to startle the already frightened boy. After Ciel was naked, Sebastian carried him to the tube and placed him inside. Ciel shivered when his skin first contacted with the cold water, but subsequently, he enjoyed the icy liquid, cooling off his warm skin. Sebastian started to wash his hair in silence. Ciel looked more calm now, the butler sighed in relief. He didn’t like seeing his master in such a state. “My lord, you are all washed now.” Ciel did not answer back immediately, he looked down at the water then glanced up at his tall, handsome butler. “Sebastian.” He said in a rather low voice, “Could you call me Ciel please? At least only when you spend the night in my bed chamber.” His voice was so low; any other human would have not been able to pick up what his master was saying. Sebastian nodded. “As you wish, Ciel.” The butler helped the young man out and dried him, after that he dressed him, giving him a long shirt. Once Ciel was in bed, wrapped around new, clean, sheets, he laid next to his demon, against is chest. Sebastian just held him closer and closed his eyes. Ciel, not quite asleep, leaned forwarded and placed his lips on his demons. Sebastian’s eyes opened wide, surprised at the sudden actions his master took. 

Ciel pulled away and blushed. He hid his face on his butler’s strong chest, “Thank you Sebastian. For taking care of me.” He muttered, the demon could feel the blood rush to the young masters face at his words. “Your Welcome.” The demon said with a smile on his face. Sebastian pulled Ciel out of his chest, just enough to see his face. The butler smiled softly at Ciel, he placed his hand on the earls face, leaning down, he placed a small kiss on his cheek. “I will always be here for you, young one.” Ciel felt his face burn. Was his demon actually returning his feelings? To test out his theory, Ciel leaned into him, once again, and connected their lips together, this time with more passion. The demon wrapped his arms around Ciel, deepening their kiss. Ciel wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck, pulling him even closer. Sebastian bit down on his master’s bottom lip, tugging it a tad, making the younger whine softly. The younger male squirmed as Sebastian’s kisses lowered into his neck. The nightmare long and forgotten, small mews escaped the boys mouth, making Sebastian groan. The demon couldn’t take it, they needed to stop before his urge grew even more. Reluctantly, Sebastian pulled away, his master’s heart was beating fast and his face was red from all the excitement. “Lets go to sleep.” The older man ordered, he kissed Ciel’s forehead and once again, pulled him close to his chest. Ciel was not happy, he wanted more kisses, but he was very tiered, so he didn’t fight his butler. Ciel’s eye lids slowly closed, and so did Sebastian’s. 

\--- 

“Ciel!” An energetic yet low voice reached the earls ears. Blue eyes landed on the source that had called his name. “Lizzy!” He smiled at the blond young woman. The earl hugged her and kissed her cheek. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you in some time.” Elizabeth was only nineteen, but she did look quite older. “Well, I have been studying. My father doesn’t like it, says ill scare you off if I do!” She gave out an adorable giggle, Elizabeth was going into medicine, meaning these were one of the few occasions they could meet. Ciel chuckled, “Well I’m glad your studies are going well, I do hope to see you in action one day!” Ciel was about to mention something else but quickly remembered what he wanted to ask. “How’s the prince?” The earl smirked. A few years back Lizzy and Ciel agreed that they would meet new people, and if by the age of 21, neither had found someone, they would marry each other. To a surprise, it was Elizabeth’s idea, they had both kept their pact hidden from they lady’s parents, for if they found out, they would be forced to marry right then and there. Her pail skin quickly turned pink. “He’s fine... we’re fine...” Elizabeth fidgeted with her skirt. “Well actually he’s the reason why I came here today.” She looked up, green eyes meeting blue ones. She slowly pulled out her hand, and on her finger was a beautiful ring. Ciel’s eyes widened, and so did his smile. “Your engaged!” He exclaimed and pulled her into a hug, congratulating her. 

At that moment he heard someone enter the room. “She gets a congratulations and I don’t? Seems a little unfair Ciel.” Prince Soma pouted. The earl laughed lowly and embraced him as well. “I’m very happy for both of you! Your going to be a princess Lizzy!” Elizabeth laughed, “Yes I’m quite exited as well, Soma here hasn’t shut up about planning the wedding!” The prince shrugged. “Well its not everyday that you get to marry they love of your life!” The man brought the blond into a hug and a light kiss. Ciel wrinkled his nose, “Get a room you too.” He teased. “Wait, have your told your parents?” Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow. Her parents shouldn’t get too worked up, she was going to marry a prince. “Yes I told them already! They are quite upset that I did not keep my word, and marry you. But my mother was understanding and it doesn’t hurt that your future husband is also a prince…” She kissed Soma’s cheek. “Also, we wanted to ask if we could host the wedding here?” The prince smiled as he asked. “Lizzy has so many found memories here and well, she would like to add our wedding as well.” Ciel contemplated for a minute. “Nobles usually marry at the church…” Soma cut right in, “Yes, yes I know. But do remember that I do not worship your gods.” Ciel wanted to slap himself for being so stupid, of course they wouldn’t want to marry in a church. “Yes, I do apologize for my ignorance, and of course you may marry here.” Lizzy practically glowed with happiness. “Thank you so much Ciel! You’re the best cousin I have!” The blue eyed earl rolled his eyes. “Yes well, I do apologize but I have some business to attend to at the moment, but your both welcome to look in the back yard to see how you would like things to go.” The prince nodded. “Thank you so much again Ciel, hopefully next time, it will be your wedding.” The prince winked. Ciel blushed as images of Sebastian in a suit and himself in a white dress appeared into his thoughts. “Right…” 

\--  
“My lord, you do know it is quite rude to leave your guests.” The butler casually said as he poured his morning tea and his breakfast in his study. Ciel pretended to be reading an important letter and ignored him. “Please bring Lord Fredrick and Lord Marcus to my study. I wish to discuss the future of our business. The butler scowled at the mention of his father, but did as he was told. A few minutes passed and Lord Fredrick entered the room along with Sebastian. Ciel was confused as he did not see Marcus. “Fred,” Ciel called, dropping all formality towards him, “Where is Marcus?” Fred looked a little hesitant and also a bit embarrassed. “Well… you see, taking advantage of us being here in London, there were some people who worked with me and they stole a fair amount of money so… Last night I told Marcus to go have a friendly meeting with them…” 

\--- 

Marcus was crouched down behind dome wooden boxes. He had found the human scum that dared to steal money from his master. He aimed his gun toward the man. “Hmm, lets see…” His lips turned into a smile when he found the right angle. “There.” With one bullet, he killed all three men. “Humans are so easy to kill, no wonder this realm has more predators than any other...” He murmured and started to pack up.

\---  
“Breakfast is ready? Sorry I’ve arrived late, my apologies Earl.” Marcus entered the study, a gun strapped around his back. Fred smiled. “Marcus, I trust the meeting went well?” Ciel leaned back into his chair and rolled his eyes. This was no different from when he would tell Sebastian to give his guests the ‘warm Phantomhive welcome’, when one of his guests acted up. “You are a bit late for breakfast, but not for our meeting.” As they all sat down, they began to talk about their business plan. Sebastian occasionally suggested some ideas, in which Ciel agreed on. Exactly how close were they? Marcus kept analyzing their relationship, he would have thought Ciel would not want the opinion of a demon that was going to eat his soul one day. Come to think bout it, ever since Fredrick and himself came, Sebastian smells off. Marcus drew his attention from the conversation to his youngest son. He smelled a hint of lavender. Just like the earl. Ciel cleared his throat, grabbing the demon’s attention. “So, we all agree on this price then?” Everyone nodded, Ciel let out a sigh of relive, after three hours, he can finally have some cake. 

\--

Mauricio was helping Finny and Galo with the garden, a simple task really, since they were demons, they could finish in a blink of an eye. But their little brother did ask them to behave. While Galo was playing with Snake’s snake’s and Finny dozed off, the elder demon was doing all the work, he didn’t mind, he hadn’t don’t actual work in ages. He chuckled remembering how Sebastian and Galo always complained when he had bossed them around. With a sigh, he put his memories on hold and continued with his work. I few minutes passed and Mauricio suddenly stopped what he was doing. That sent. Where had he smelled that before it was so familiar. Galo too froze as his nose picked up the beautiful smell. “Mauricio.” Galo whispered. Something wasn’t right. Mauricio nodded, they were being watched. “I finished, we should go inside.” Mauricio announced, Finny pouted, not wanting to go back in. “But we still-” The young boys eyes widened. “Did you both finished everything?! We haven’t even been here an hour-” Galo picked Finny up. “Yeah, Mauricio is really fast, come on, lets help make dinner!” As they both left, Mauricio was free to explore what was watching them.   
The demon disappeared into the dark forest, the sun already setting. He was very quiet as he hunted down the sent. The smell grew stronger, meaning he was close. Just as he was about to discover who it was, the sent vanished. Like it was never there to begin with! Not a trace! He frowned, he needed to report this to Sebastian.

\--

“Abel, what were you thinking! You could have gotten caught!” The dark haired woman scolded. “Next time you want to pull a stunt like that, at least tell me! What if that demon got to you? Huh? How would you have explained yourself to him!” She was shouting at this point. “Don’t you understand! Everything we have right now is each other, its no time to be fooling around!” Abel sighed, holding his knees close to his chest. “I’m sorry.” He murmured burring his head in his arms. “I just wanted to see him again. Were leaving soon, I just want to see him one last time.” The woman sighed and kneeled down next to him. “I’m sorry for getting upset. But you know how dangerous it would be if the demons knew our kind were here. They would rip us to shreds.” She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. His red eyes looked up at her equally as red eyes. “I didn’t even have the chance to tell him goodbye.” Tears ran down the boy’s cheek, remembering his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you have any questions or suggestions, contact me here or on my tumblr: phantomhivesguardog


End file.
